


The Consultant

by dopeysolo



Series: The Specialist [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Attempted Murder, Badass Reader, Douche Ex Partner, F/M, Fluff, Hints of Garcia and Morgan, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, NoHotchNoWatch, Possessive Aaron Hotchner, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Team, Reader Insert, Religious Content, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sexy Aaron Hotcher, Slight Dirty Talk, Smart Reader, Smut, Some angst, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeysolo/pseuds/dopeysolo
Summary: Continuation from "The Specialist" Reader has a particular set of skills and uses them to consult with different agencies including the FBI. After working a case with the BAU, the reader and Aaron Hotchner develop a relationship. After happy living in bliss for a year, the readers past comes back putting her directly in harms way...again. Tensions mount as the BAU team works together to find her.  DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc...are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.





	1. The Past

“Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls. The massive characters are seared with scars.” Khalil Gibran

The elevator doors dinged and you walked into an empty bullpen. You knew the team was away given your close relationship with their boss. “1 year going strong” you smirked to yourself as you walked into Garcia’s office. She turned and smiled but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She clicked to answer it, “Hiya baby” Morgan’s deep sexy voice came through her line, “Hey baby girl. We need to talk” Garcia turned to look at you as she said, “PG or NC-17”. You snickered at her when Morgan spoke up, “You’re on speaker” She smiled mischievously as she told Morgan, “I charge extra for groups” that comment did you in, and you busted out laughing. You and Garcia were interrupted when you heard the familiar brooding voice of her boss and your current boyfriend, “Garcia and I can only assume y/n…please focus” 

You let Garcia work while you went and got lunch for you two. You were in between cases so you decided to go and visit your favorite tech agent. Aaron and the team were on a case in Utah, Jack was at school and you craved some human interaction. You went to the gym, read a little, even put dinner in the crockpot for you and Jack but now it was only 12:30 so that led you to Garcia. Your phone rang and you smiled when you saw Aaron’s name, “Hello handsome”. You heard him chuckle, “You know I really wish you would stop distracting my tech analyst” You shook your head, “Relax boss, I left her alone…for now. I am off to bring her lunch”. You and Aaron chit chatted about the case, he thinks the case might be longer but he hopes to be home soon. You didn’t like when he was gone but you also knew that was the nature of his job so you reassured him, “No worries SSA Hotchner, every thing is under control here. Go catch some bad guys…but we do miss you”. You heard some talking in the background and Aaron sighed, “I have to go, I’ll call when I can” and you two hung up. 

You picked up lunch and made your way back to her office. She was still working when you got back and you didn’t want to distract her because you wanted Aaron back sooner rather than later so you dropped off her food and kissed her cheek. She smiled at you and whispered, “I’m sorry”. You shook your head, “No worries. Eat and focus to help bring our team home” She chuckled and went back to work. You made your way back to Aaron’s house to meet Jack at the bus stop. You insisted on keeping your place even though you rarely spent time there. It wasn’t that you doubted your relationship but you wanted your own personal haven…a retreat.

The big yellow school bus pulled up exactly on time, and Jack scampered down the stairs, “y/n!” You greeted him a giant hug, “Hey Buddy, how was school?” He beamed up at you, “Awesome, Ms. Pyle did these really cool science experiment with baking soda and vinegar. It went everywhere…” and that was your night-hanging out with a super cool kid. Jack was sleeping when you phone chimed that you had an email. 

You picked up your phone and immediately frowned at the sender’s name. “Damien Kipe: subject matter: Please don’t ignore-URGENT”. You inwardly groaned and reluctantly opened the email. Despite your history, he got straight to the point, he needed you to consult on a case possibly go undercover- apparently 2 nannies have gone missing and he thinks it’s a serial. You sat on the couch staring at the email, you didn’t trust Damien, hell you didn’t even like him but two nannies are missing. You looked over at the clock; it was early enough that Garcia should be up so you called her to research. She picked up immediately, “Hello boss lady” you chuckled at her and then got down to business. “Garcia I need you to do me a favor, a top secret favor…if you know what I mean.” You heard her sigh, “You mean keep something from my boss type of favor?” You hated putting her in this position but you needed to know if Damien’s Intel was good and what better way to test that than to have the FBI’s best analyst look at it. “For now but I’ll tell him if I take the case” you told her. You forwarded her the email and let her dig into it. 

Damien Kipe used to be on your team when you were an agent. You worked at the FBI, honing in on your skills and putting it to good use. You and him had a strange relationship filled with banter and competition. He was ambitious and wanted to be a section chief, you on the other hand wanted to help people with no agenda. 

Your talent caught the eye of superiors and before you knew it, you were being promoted and invited into important meeting. You tried to never let the accolades get to you, never forgetting why you became an agent- simply to help people. Little did you know the Damien was jealous but he never let it show. Even to a room full of trained professionals, he never let his true colors show. The team caught a case and the section chief tried to put you in as lead agent but given the circumstances you needed to go undercover. So he put Damien in as lead while you prepped to go under. 

You were suiting up and getting into character- this particular case the victims were prostitutes. “Damn y/n, you whore it up real good”. You groaned at his ‘compliment’ but continued to get ready. He sat and eerily watched you. You finally stopped and looked at him. He approached you eying you up and down. You wrapped your arms around yourself, suddenly noticing how little you were wearing. He leaned in and whispered in your left ear, “I know you were offered lead agent first”. You continued to look at him while he moved his head to your right ear, “I don’t mind, after this case I have a feeling I’ll be moving up in the ranks”. You stepped back and rolled your eyes, “Always the ambitious one. Just make sure you have my back”. He smirked as he stepped forward again, moving in to kiss you when you snapped your head back gawking at him, he continued to move in and suddenly kissed your cheek, “a kiss for luck” and turned around and left. Looking back you should have realized that something was up but you were an idealistic young agent- hell bent on saving the world. 

The case was going pretty smoothly and you were getting great Intel. In the meantime, Damien put word on the street that there was an agent undercover looking into the case. Your open source of information was suddenly dry and you were left wondering what went wrong. The unsub got word of you, he drugged you, and used his knife skills on you. You were only in his possession for a couple hours but he left enough scars on your back to remember for a lifetime. You found out that the unsub knew you were an agent but still tortured you which led to an increase in his jail sentence; Damien planned it to a ‘t’. You couldn’t prove anything but you knew Damien organized it. He was hailed a hero and you soon ‘retired’ to be a consultant. He was the main reason you are so picky in which team you work with. 

Your reminiscences were broken when your phone rang, “Whatca got Garcia?” She sighed, “Well y/n, it looks like this Agent Kipe was right, there seems to be pattern and the case looks solid.” You grumbled, “fucking Kipe”. You heard Garcia wince at your words, she was hesitant to continue,“Umm please don’t get mad but I looked in to Kipe” You remained silent so she took it as her cue to continue, “Did he really save you from that serial killer?” You groaned, “Technically he did”. You didn’t go into further detail because you knew you were going to take the case and you knew if Aaron knew the truth, hell would freeze over before he let you in a room with Damien Kipe.


	2. Hell Freezes Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader researches the case and decides whether or not to take the case. Hotch comes home and shows her how much he missed her.

“Bravery is the capacity to perform properly even when scared half to death”

 

The next day you researched the victims. Damien sent you everything from social media log in information to journal entries. You spent the entire day going through every aspect of their lives both nannies and kids. You arranged Jessica to pick up Jack and you spread out all your information and studied, finding out similar characteristics and starting to develop your character…if need be. In the meantime, you had Damien’s team start creating a fake cover with social media presence and job history. Your train of thought was interrupted when you got a text from Aaron, “Be home by 8”. You smiled and sighed, that left you a couple more hours to study before you got Jack and Aaron got home. 

The few hours went by quickly and before you knew it Jessica graciously brought Jack home and you were cleaning up. You put your files and paperwork away just as Aaron walked in the door. Jack ran into his dad’s arms and you watched the sweet scene enfold. Before you could react, Aaron wrapped you in his arms with Jack nestled in between you two. “I missed you guys,” he whispered. Aaron got Jack ready for bed while listening to all his son’s stories. You went to your shared bedroom and started to pack your bag. You didn’t even hear him come in before he wrapped his arms around your waist sighing, “When do you leave?” You turned to face him; “My flight is tomorrow morning at 930. I got a taxi so you can spend the morning with Jack”. He looked down at you frowning, “What’s the case?” You looked back at him, “2 missing nannies and they think it’s a serial.” His frowned deepened, “Undercover?” You gave him a hesitant smile, “Just consulting right now. I’ll let you know if it goes that route”. You wrapped your arms around his neck and gently pulled him down for a kiss. 

He smiled into your kiss and slowly deepened it. He placed a soft kiss on your lips and you let out a sigh you didn’t even realize you’ve been holding in. He looked at you for a moment as if he knew something was off but you didn’t want to talk about Damien you wanted Aaron and that’s all. You stood on your tippy toes and gently grabbed the back of his neck to bring him closer. He pushed you back against the bed and tenderly climbed on top of you, “Do you know how beautiful you are?” You blushed at his compliment and he started to kiss your neck. While he was kissing you, his hands managed to pull your sleep shirt over your head. He groaned when he saw you had no bra on. You felt his tongue sweep against your nipple causing a moan to escape your mouth. He stayed there for a while teasing, biting, sucking on your swollen nipples, making you whimper in pleasure, biting your lip and making you feel like your head was mush. He left there and continued to move down leaving kisses on your stomach. He stopped to shrug off his shirt and pants then quickly went back to your panty line. He started to trace your panty line with kisses. He pressed his thumb against your already wet panties making you gasp and arch your back. He placed a soft kiss on your panties and slowly pulled them down. He wasted no time, his tongue licked, sucked and pulled. You were a moaning mess, he deep voice vibrated, “Mmmm you taste so good. You’re so damn wet”. He continued to play until you cried out his name. There are few things in life more beautiful than seeing Aaron Hotchner between your legs. The man was a glorious sex god. You looked down at him and smiled. 

Lifting your body, you traded places. You climbed on top of him and you felt his hardness poking you. He gripped your hips and slowly pulled you down on him making you feel every bit of his length. You both moaned at the sensation. He directed your hips for a while, until you were ready and then you started to speed up, circling your hips and dropping on him hard. Aaron was groaning, “That feels so good!” Suddenly he flipped you over laying you on your back. He started to pump in and out fast and hard. The last time he pounded in to you he pushed in extra deep, and whispered, “cum for me”. That was all it took, you grabbed a fist full of covers while your body shook with the intense orgasm. He came shortly after murmuring your name. 

The bed shifted and you felt Aaron leave. You were spent so you stayed there getting control of your breathing when you felt the warm washcloth on your legs. He was cleaning up; you smiled as you loooked over watching him take care of you. You both washed up and climbed back into bed. Aaron pulled you tight against his chest, “I can’t shake the feeling that you’re not telling me something” Your breathed hitched at his confession. He pulled you even tighter in and whispered, “By your reaction, I know you’re hiding something”. You sighed, “I’m not hiding. We can talk about in the morning right now I just want to sleep”. Aaron couldn’t argue with that so he kissed your forehead and you both drifted off to sleep. 

The morning came rather quickly and you silently got out of bed to start your morning. You were in the bathroom brushing your teeth when Aaron emerged in the doorway. “You were up early,” he sleepily said. You smirked at him through the mirror while you finished getting ready. You already showered, hair was dried and you were half dressed. The taxi was going to be here in 20 minutes so you were doing all your last minute things. Aaron sat on the bed watching you hurriedly go around the room gathering last minute things. “Are you going to tell me what’s got you so nervous?” his question immediately stopping you in his tracks. Sometimes you forgot how good a profiler he was. You shook your head and murmured, ‘damn profiler”. He smirked and tugged at your arm forcing you to look at him. 

You took a deep breath, “Look its no big deal Aaron. I just don’t like the team leader. We have a past and I don’t trust him”. Aaron’s eye squinted as he listened, “What kind of past?” You rolled your eyes at his jealously, “No, gross. I worked with him when I was an agent, we had a case and it got out of hand. We had a strongly worded discussion and that was the last time I’ve spoken to him.” Aaron sighed, “Who’s the agent?” You stood up and waved your hand, “Just an ambitious know it all, Damien Kipe”. Aaron immediately stood up, “No way. You can’t go” You quickly turned to face him; his was red in the face and clearly furious. “Aaron? What are you talking about? Of course I’m going”. He took a deep breath and walked towards you, “I know him and he is a complete ass. I don’t trust him and I’d rather not have my girlfriend near him”. You sighed, “Listen it’s just to consult. If it goes any further, I promise I’ll call you.” Just then Jack ran in, “There’s a taxi outside!” You smiled at the sweet boy’s enthusiasm. Aaron looked down at you, “Come on Jack let’s walk y/n out to her taxi”.

You spent the flight finalizing your victim profile as soon as you landed you phone started to chirp- Message from Aaron Hotchner: “Let me know when you land” you smile at his protectiveness as you type your response- “Hiya Handsome. Just landed, waiting on the field office to pick me up” you hit send and looked up to see Damien Kipe staring at you. You smiled quickly dropped as he spoke, “One of the nannies was just found. Do you want the scene or the office?” You glared at him and simply said, “The scene”. The car ride there was tense with little to no conversation. He kept glancing over to you, “You look great y/n. How’s DC?” You rolled your eyes and curtly said, “It’s great”. He smirked as he pulled in to the park. Opening the doors, he started to rattle off information, “She was killed elsewhere but dropped off where she would be easily found. She was naked, strangled and strangely clean…not like cleaning up to dispose of evidence but cared for clean. Also she had some sort of writing on her” You nodded as you walked to the running path where she was found. 

His team was already assembled and analyzing the crime scene when you arrived. You made quick introductions and got to work. The writing on her body read, “You have already been pruned and purified by the message I have given you”. You squatted and read the note over and over again. Damien approached you, “we’re researching the writing.” You stood up without looking at him as you said; “it’s a Bible scripture from John.” He laughed at your quickness but you quickly glared at him. It was then you noticed something in her mouth. Putting on your gloves, you gently reached in pulling out paper wrapped in plastic, “A priest’s daughter who loses her honor by committing fornication and thereby dishonors her father also, shall be burned to death.” You groan, “I hate religious cases” as you turn and walk toward Kipe’s car. He quickly follows as you ask him to bring you to the office. You knew what you had to do but you didn’t want to. 

You pulled up the office and excused yourself to go and call Aaron. He picked up immediately, worry clearly evident in his voice, “y/n?” You were hesitant but you knew you had to tell him, “The unsub is a mission orientated type and you know the best way to get information.” You paused before you started to rattle off nervously… “Plus I’m tired of people using religion to justify the terrible things they do”. He sighed, “I had a feeling this is where the case was going. I looked up the team backing you up. These seem like decent agents but their unit chief worries me. I don’t like Kipe.” The line was silent as you processed his words, “Well, I don’t either but at least I know that going in so I won’t put myself in harms way.” He quietly chuckled at that, “You and I have different opinions on what is considered ‘harms way’.” You smiled, “I love you Aaron Hotchner” he responded quietly, “And I love you, I’ll see you soon and keep me informed”. You smirked, “Yes sir”. He groaned as he hung up. 

You walked into the office building fully prepared to give your profile and plan of attack. Meanwhile Aaron hung up and immediately went to Garcia’s office. He knocked and peaked in seeing Morgan giving his girl a kiss before straightening up glancing back at his boss. Garcia swirled around in her chair, “What’s up boss?” Hotch handed her a file, “I need you to keep tabs on this case by any means possible” She looked down and back up, “She ok?” Hotch frowned as he said, “For right now but I want eyes on her and the case… Eyes I trust” with that he turned at left leaving a confused Morgan and Garcia. 

You gathered Kipe’s team and give your profile, “this unsub is a mission orientated type- most likely a white male in his 30’s, He’ll display no psychosis. They believe that they need to ‘rid the world’ of what they consider immoral or unworthy. Often the victims are prostitutes, gay men or young women. My social network profiles have been up and running for a couple days. I’m in his comfort zone and will fit his description. If anything I’ll get information and try to narrow down the suspect pool while you guys work the case.” Kipe stood up and nodded to you, “Ok, we’ll each take turns watching and monitoring her comm, now let’s go catch this SOB.” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the man as you stood up. 

Their tech analyst pulled you aside and fitted you with your comm, as well as new identification, keys to your apartment, basic job information. He looked around the room and whispered, “I got a request from Garcia. I just want you to know I let her in.” You looked up at him, “Did you tell your boss?” He shook his head no and smiled, “Hackers code”. You chuckled. “Aaron and his team can be so possessive” you thought but you were happy to know you also had Garcia looking out for you. 

You discreetly left the office and went out the back and took a round about way to your apartment. You had to manage to get on the unsub radar or at least get some information out of the females working for the different nanny agencies. Your phone rang and you picked up to hear an angry Garcia on the line, “A wise black man once told me: baby girl, you be trippin”. You laughed out loud, “What are you talking about? She got quiet which was unusual for her, “I found the complaint you wrote about Damien Kipe” you knew it was only a matter of time before she found it. “Did you tell your boss?” She scoffed at that, “Are you kidding me? He’d kill me, then Kipe and then you” You breathed a sigh of relief but she quickly added, “But the minute I feel like its necessary he knows, I’m going to tell him. Also, I am blaming you if he gets mad at me.” You smirked, “No doubt he’ll get mad. I take full responsibility. Its on me, that he doesn’t know”. She exhaled, “Be careful and I’ll be watching”. You thanked her and hung up, anxious to get this case over with.


	3. Financial Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader inserts herself into the case leading to some interesting discoveries as well as new leads. Damien is a douche and Hotch gets anxious-Garcia intervenes to save the day... until the Reader comes face to face with the unsub

“Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of overcoming it.”

You inserted yourself the nanny lifestyle. The team established a fake family, fake work history…everything to maintain your cover. You were sitting on a park bench with some other nannies chatting about the latest Kardashian ordeal. Not only did you have to study up on victimology, you also had to study up on the most recent celebrity gossip including a family known as the Kardashians. You would subtly asked questions regarding the disappearances of the two nannies. For the most part, none of the nannies seemed to know anything but one young lady caught your attention. She seemed to get uncomfortable every time the subject came up therefore you decided to focus on her. 

The team researched her. Lana Miller was a college student at a local university majoring in Early Childhood Development; she lived alone with no known significant other and loved yoga. You decided that yoga would be your best bet in ‘running’ into her. Luckily your apartment was in walking distance to her yoga studio so if she was suspicious of your motives, you could say that the yoga studio was the closest. You arrived at the class right on time, to avoid any wariness. The plan was to ‘run into her’ and go from there. The class started and you casually waved to her while slipping into the back and going through the class. It’s been a while since you’ve done yoga so you were happy you were in the back avoiding all awkward stares as you attempted the caterpillar pose. “Who names these poses anyway” you thought to yourself. 

Surprisingly after class was over, she approached you. “Hey y/n!” she smiled. “I didn’t know you did yoga?” she said. You laughed as you rolled up your mat, “Well, I wouldn’t say I do yoga but I like to attempt it and my place is right around the corner so I figured, why not?!” She laughed, “I love it but I remember in the beginning it could be tough. I can show you some pointers, if you’d like”. You gave her your best big smile as you cheeringly said, “Yes, that would be awesome!” You two continued to chat while you left the studio. “Hey, you want to get a cup of coffee?” you hesitantly asked her. She smirked, “Yeah but actually I’m pretty hungry. Want to grab some dinner? There’s a killer restaurant around here.” You nodded as you followed her stopping at her car. “Wow, that’s an amazing car!” you shrieked. She beamed with pride, “Yep, that’s my baby. She’s a BMW series 6 convertible”. You didn’t press the issue but thought it was odd that a college student working a part time job owned a BMW. “Maybe she has a sugar daddy or just a rich family,” you pondered. 

Lana led the way to the restaurant while continuing to talk about yoga. “The girl really did like her yoga” you thought as you walked into the restaurant. You looked around; this certainly was a nice restaurant. You audibly gasped when you saw the prices. She snickered at your response, “Don’t worry about the money. My treat- consider it a ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ dinner.” You smiled and started some idle chitchat while you ordered. Midway through dinner you spoke up, “Lana, I got to know. What’s your secret? I’m a couple years older than you and drowning in college debt. I drive a beat up Toyota and just barely make ends meet. You gotta give me some tips”. You laughed it off while you sipped your wine. She eyed you carefully before she responded and laughed with you, “I just made some lucky decisions. So tell me, are you dating anyone?” You smirked at that, “Not really. I have a casual older guy that I like to hook up with but nothing serious.” She eats a little bit of her food as she asks you, “So, you like older guys?” You lean in and whisper, “the older guys know what they’re doing”. As you laugh out loud and she joins in, “They sure do”. The rest of the dinner went smoothly, she offered to drive you home even though your apartment was like 4 blocks from the restaurant. Lana brought up the recent murders so you agreed hoping she would give some more information. She didn’t but she did invite you over to her boss’ house tomorrow after the kids went to school. You pretended to nonchalantly agree and climb the stairs to your apartment.

As soon as the your door closed, you called in to check in with Kipe’s team, “Did you guys get all that?” the tech guy Zander, answered you, “Yeah I’m running her financials and trying to pin point the increase in her income.” You waited for more information but when you were met with silence, you thanked Zander and decided to call Garcia. “Hiya Babe. How’s everything going?” she cheeringly said. You laughed at her, “Garcia I know you’re watching the case. Now please tell me something useful”. It was her turn to laugh at you, “Anything for you, my pet… Now let’s see Lana Miller, no family relations living so that rules out rich relatives but I also doubled checked, no trust funds active either. I looked into the sugar daddy route, and the family she works with is well off but no where near well off that he could provide for his family as well as a mistress” 

You were silent for a minute when you heard Rossi chime in, “What are you thinking y/n?” You didn’t know what to think, Garcia ruled out the obvious reasons but before you could respond you heard the boy wonder speak up, “CNN recently published a report regarding the rise in college sugar babies dating for cash”. The other line was silent until you spoke up, “Did Dr. Spencer Reid just say ‘sugar babies’?” with that everyone started to laugh. Rossi, “I can’t believe I just heard those words come out of his mouth”. Morgan broke up the commentary by simply saying, “He’s got a point”. You sighed, “She invited me over tomorrow, maybe she’ll shed some light. I don’t know what it has to do with the case but I’ll follow where the trail leads” with that every one said their goodbyes and hung up. 

You washed up and started to get ready for the next day when your phone rang. You smiled when you saw Aaron facetiming with you with Jack, “Hi y/n!” Jack exclaimed, “Hiya buddy. I miss you guys. How was school?” Jack told you all about his volcano experiment and how cool it is. You got to read him his bedtime story while Aaron tucked him into bed. You watched as Aaron said his prayers with Jack, “they are seriously the cutest,” you thought, Aaron broke your dreamy train of thought with his ‘agent’ voice, “Tell me about the case”. You smirked, “Agent Hotchner, you already know about the case considering you have Garcia watching it. You probably know more than I do.” He frowned at that, “Are they not being cooperative?” You shook your head and sighed, “No they’re working the case. I didn’t talk to Kipe today but their tech guy is looking into some different angles…you should be happy to know that while he is still looking, Garcia already told me all the information. You guys are lucky to have her”. He smirked but continued to grill you, “I don’t like that the unit chief didn’t even touch base with you”. With that being said, someone knocked at your door. Puzzled you looked at Aaron, concern was written all over his face when you walked towards the door peeking through the peephole. You groaned and looked down at Aaron, “Speak of the devil, the unit chief is at my door”. You could tell Aaron did not like it, “Don’t hang up. I promise I won’t make any noise. I want to hear how he speaks to you”. You weren’t sure this was the best idea but you knew Aaron would simply call back if you hung up so you put the phone down and opened the door. 

Damien just stepped in without any sort of indication from you. “Well then, why don’t you come in Damien” you said clearly annoyed by his presence. He didn’t even acknowledge your demeanor and sat down on the couch. You stared at him from the door. He finally looked at you confused, patting the couch near him, “Why don’t you sit down y/n?” You sighed, rubbed your face and grabbed your phone, you glanced down you and saw Aaron’s face and he was clearly pissed. You took a deep breath and sat on the chair opposite of Damien. “Zander filled me in on your suspicious about Lana. I don’t know how her selling her goodies pertains to the murders but either way continue your route and maybe I’ll get lucky and catch a murderer and close down a prostitution ring”. Annoyance covered your face, “You mean WE'LL get lucky and catch a murderer and close down a prostitution ring”. He smirked, “yeah, yeah you know what I mean”. You rolled your eyes, “Anything else Damien? I’d like to get some sleep”. He stood up and hovered over you. You quickly covered your phone with your hand as you looked up at him. “Rumor has it, you’re doing the unit chief over at the BAU, any chance you’ll extend the same courteous here?” Wide eyed, you quickly hung up the phone before Aaron could react and stood up. Glaring at him, you seethed, “Get Out”. Damien laughed, “You still got that fire”. He walked over and opened the door and left. You plopped down on the couch, took a deep breath and called Aaron back. Shockingly he didn’t answer. “Maybe Jack needed something,” you thought. 

Little did you know, as soon as Aaron heard that comment proceeded by a dial tone, he called up J.J. “Get us ‘invited’ to consult with y/n's case” he was short and curt. J.J knew something must be up to get Hotch riled up so she assured him that she would do what she could. 

Your phone rang within minutes of Damien leaving, he didn’t even bother with a greeting, “Is he gone??” he abruptly asked you. You sighed, “Yes, please Aaron… I don’t need a pissing contest between you two. I don’t need you to tell me it’s my fault because I chose to work with him. I just need you to tell me this will all be over soon.” The line was silent for a couple seconds, Aaron gathered his thoughts as he quietly said, “I would never say it’s your fault, you’re trying to help and that is one of your most endearing qualities, no matter what the situation is, you’re always willing to help and do what’s right. I promise this will all be over soon and you’ll be home before you know it.” You smiled as you crawled into bed. “Keep me informed tomorrow, Garcia is clear to handle your case and your case alone. I love you y/n”. You curled up in your bed and whispered back, “I wish you were here, love you SSA Hotcher”. He chuckled as you hung up. 

The morning was here before you knew it. You were rushing around trying to get ready and be on time to meet up with Lana. You sent Hotch and Garcia a quick text that you were enroute. On the way there Garcia called, “Hey dollface, I’m under orders that all communication is to go between me. I’ll be your liason between you and Kipe’s office.” You groaned, “Aaron?” She laughed, “Don’t be too hard on the boss man, he is concerned and he has every right to be”. You teased Garcia, “Always on ‘Team Hotch’, you always have his back”. She chuckled, “Say what you will but that man is great at his job, he knows you, he knows you’re nervous, he’s just calling your bluff.” You pull up to Lana’s boss’ house and sigh; “I know.” As usual Garcia ends the call with something crazy, “Godspeed my beloved crime fighter. I’ll be listening…” You shook your head and got out of the car. 

Lana greets you at the door. She is chipper as she practically bounces up the stairs. “Morning y/n. Want some coffee?” You nod as you look around the house. “Whew this is a beauty,” you say. She glances around, “Yeah, my boss is a bigwig” as she continues to make coffee. You notice three mugs and mention it to Lana, “Someone joining us?” She smiles at you, “My boss wanted to meet you”. You look at her confused, “Your boss? I thought the parents work during the day?” She smirked, “No this is my other job. You mentioned you wanted some financial tips well, this is my tip”. High heels clicked through out the hallway when suddenly a beautiful statuesque woman appeared. You looked at her and immediately recognized her as one of the CEO’s of nanny agencies. “I heard you were looking for some extra work?” she said as she approached the kitchen. You hesitantly nodded, not wanting to sound too eager. She smiled as she circled you, “Well with the right clothes, I think you could easily make five hundred a night”. You stepped back acting shocked, “What are you talking about?” Lana took over as the CEO drank her coffee. “Listen, babe someone wise told me my freshman year, you’re only going to be young and hot for so long. Take advantage of it while you can.” You stuttered out, “Are you talking about prostitution?” Lana smirked, “I don’t consider myself a prostitute because I don’t have sex with most of the men I meet”. You sipped your coffee pretending to mull over their offer, “Most of the men?” Lana laughed, “Well some of them know what they’re doing” You pretended to laugh at that, “ok, I am definitely interested but…” the CEO cut you off, “Listen why don’t you accompany Lana tonight to ‘train’. This guy prefers doubles anyway. You can observe and then we can go from there.” You look at Lana and agree. She squeals in excitement, “Yay, shopping trip”. 

After what felt like hundreds of stores, Lana found you the perfect dress and you two went back to her penthouse and got ready to meet up with your date. You sent a quick text to Aaron to let him know what was going on. You made sure the GPS was working and all communications were good to go. You still had no idea how the two cases went together but you knew it had to be something. You didn’t believe in coincidences and this was one hell of a coincidence. You two drove to the date’s house. You were a little uncomfortable with going to his location but your curiosity got the better of you. After all Garcia knew your location and you knew Aaron had Kipe’s team on stand by. 

You got out of the car and followed Lana’s lead. “Don’t worry y/n, Mr. Bundy is a sweet man, I think he’s just lonely”. You hated that you couldn’t hear what Garcia was doing or saying. It somewhat comforted you that she was aware of everything but you didn’t like going in blind. You walked in and immediately glanced around, trying to take every thing in. He was a tall slender man, attractive but not noticeably at first. You could tell he did his best to blend in and not draw suspicion, which naturally made you suspicious. It was a rather uneventful night, filled with Lana laughing at every thing Mr. Bundy said and did. He seemed especially interested in you and Lana kept trying to force you two alone. “He tips well,” she whispered. You glared at her and smiled back at Mr. Bundy. You two decided to stay for a nightcap and as you sipped your wine, you thought, “something is off” and indeed you were right. The last thing you saw when Mr. Bundy sitting on the couch watching you two collapse.


	4. Wheels Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BAU team officially joins the case, Aaron learns of their past and the hostage situation enfolds

** “Yes, there are monsters, and it’s okay to be afraid of them .  But it’s not okay to let them win. And it’s not okay to be one.”  **

 

     After five minutes of silence, Garcia stood up from her chair and ran to Hotch’s office. She ran right into Morgan, “Get your go bag”, he nodded and gathered the team. She went up the stairs and knocked on his door, “Sir? Something is wrong. I lost contact with y/n”. He immediately stood and picked up his phone, “Wheels up in 30”. He walked towards the door and saw his team getting their stuff together. Prentiss yelled up, “We can be ready in 15”. He nodded and made another phone call. She went back down the stairs stopping at Morgan’s desk, “Bring her back my love”. He leaned down and kissed her, “Will do baby girl”. He watched as she scuttled back to her office to try and track you.

 

     The flight there was short; the team was prepped and approached Damien Kipe’s field office. Garcia called Hotch stopping him before entering; the rest of the team proceeded carefully. J.J. called in some favors to grant them access to the case. Erin finally relented and called Damien herself to give him the orders. Needless to say he wasn’t happy but he played it off. Hotch was whispering in the hallway when Rossi approached Kipe. “Hello we’re with the BAU and we’re here to help in anyway possible.” Kipe quickly looked at the team with utter hatred, “Let’s get this straight, I didn’t call you in. You’re only here because she got herself caught…like usual, and like usual I’ll clean up her mess”. He turned his back on the team.

     Rossi stepped forward, “We’re only here to help” Damien turned with smugness oozing in his voice, “A bunch of pencil pushers and accountants” Rossi saw Hotch look over at Kipe, he recognized that face and knew what was coming, Rossi whispered, “Hey, what’s with you? You need a hug or something?” Damien stepped up to Rossi, “I know I don’t need anymore smart ass comments from you old man”. Morgan stepped forward but before he could say anything, J.J. stepped in, “I strongly suggest you change your attitude before our Unit Chief comes in.” Kipe laughed at that, “Just because y/n screwing him? He doesn’t scare me”.

     Aaron Hotchner was pissed. He was pissed at Garcia, he was pissed at Kipe and he was livid at you. He knew you were hiding something and he knew he should have pressed you but he didn’t and now you were missing. He took a deep breath, knowing that losing his cool will not help you in anyway. He stared Damien down as he approached him; all eyes were on him as he spoke with clarity and authority, “I’m Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief. As you so eloquently put it, I’m the guy y/n is screwing, I’m also your boss and the guy who’s going to tell the Attorney General of the United States whether to charge you with obstructing a federal investigation while endangering a sanctioned consultant and civilian. Am I clear?” For the first time, Damien looked scared, “Yes”. Aaron continued to look at him, “Yes?” Kipe looked around clearly embarrassed, “Yes sir”. The BAU team smirked as well as some of Kipe’s team. “Good, now that we got that out of the way. Tell us what you know”.

 

     Your eyes began to twitch and cautiously you opened them. You and Lana were tied to chairs, back to back; you noticed no movement on her end so you glanced around the room. You were still in the living room; your bag was still there with hopefully your phone. As you began to lift your head up a little, you heard him, “Glad to see you’re awake”. You slowly lifted your head up to see Mr. Bundy glaring down at you. “I saw you glance at your bag, don’t worry, I took the liberty of destroying all electronics including phones, tablets, hearing devices basically anything that would transmit a signal. Not that it matters, no one knows you’re here and you two don’t have any family. Now let’s see if we can wake the lovely Lana up”. He must have rubbed some smelling salts under her nose because she abruptly woke up. She immediately started to thrash around screaming. He watched her for a moment and as calmly as possible he whispered, “I’ll be glad to explain as soon as you show me your ready”. He then sat down and started to flip through a magazine.

     Suddenly she remembered that you were there, “Y/n? y/n? Can you hear me?” You glanced over at Mr. Bundy. He glanced up from his magazine and watched the two of you interact. As calmly as you could you spoke to her, “Lana, I’m here, but I’m going to need you stop moving around. Every time you move, my zip ties dig deeper into my wrist. So, please Lana, please stop moving.” She immediately froze, giving you some relief from the rubbing. You felt the blood ooze from your wounds but it was nothing you couldn’t handle. “Ok, take deep breaths. We’re going to get through this.” Mr. Bundy chuckled at that, “So eager to make promise you can’t keep, y/n”. You felt Lana tense at his words, “He’s right. The other two nannies didn’t make it.” With those words, she began to sob. “The police only found one nanny, there’s hope. Never give up on hope,” you pleaded with her. Mr. Bundy put away his magazine and stood up. “That’s a lovely sentiment y/n” as he walked towards the kitchen. “I knew you would be different. You speak of hope but I’ll let you in on a secret…you two aren’t getting out of here alive”.

     Lana began to thrash around again, and Mr. Bundy laughed. You winced in pain and Lana came to her senses again, “Sorry, y/n. I’m so sorry”. You took a deep breath, “Nothing is your fault. This is completely Mr. Bundy’s doing.” He whipped around at your words and stomped over to you slapping you hard across the face, “Lying lips are an abomination to the Lord”. You spit out some blood and glared at him, “Stop distorting the Bible to suit your evil ways!” He glared down at you, “What do you know about the Bible you whore?” this time he punched you. You felt your eye immediately swell up.

     “Ok, ok you need to calm down, you need to calm him down, now’s not the time to school him in theology” you thought to yourself. He was still scowling at you when you hesitantly glanced up, “You’re right. I need help. We need help. Will you help us?” you said as innocently as possible. His rigid demeanor softened and he brushed your hair away from your face, “Of course my child, that’s why I brought you here. If you humble yourselves and turn from your wicked ways, then you will hear from heaven”. Lana spoke up, “What? Hear from heaven, what’s going on?” He quickly turned his attention to the other woman, “You see Lana, I brought you two here to turn from your wicked ways. If you do then your death will be sweet and you’ll be rewarded in heaven however if you don’t you’ll find out what happened to my second nanny.” Lana sighed and put her head down to cry.

     “I just have to distract him long enough to impatiently wait for Kipe’s team. No doubt Aaron’s involved now and no doubt Garcia told him about you and Kipe’s history. He’s going to be pissed” you thought.

 

     The BAU suited up along with Kipe’s team. Aaron led with clear authority, letting no emotions show; all decisions went through his team so he knew he was making sound judgments. He couldn’t afford to mess this one up. “We’ll approach the house, no lights or sirens. Rossi will attempt to make contact with the unsub while Morgan works the scene trying to find the best solution to contain the situation.” Every one nodded and stood except Damien, he murmured, “What about me? It’s my case. You expect me just to sit back and watch you and your team take all the glory?” Aaron stopped in his tracks, slowly he turned to face the man, “You will sit back and watch, and you do absolutely nothing to hinder this situation”. With that he turned and walked out with his team.

     Mr. Bundy circled the two of you, almost pondering what to do first it was then you decided to try and have him focus on you. You knew, at least hoped, that a team would be on their way, so you needed to start the groundwork and establish trust plus less focus on the civilian the better. “Excuse me?” you whispered. He looked at you and smiled. “I was wondering if you would share with us how we begin to change our ways. I wasn’t always like this. I actually grew up in the church.”

     He seemed interested in this as he sat directly in front of you, “Oh really?” he took out a knife and without warning, he started to flick little cuts on your forearms, “Don’t patronize me y/n. I know a fraud when I see one”. You flinched at his cuts but tried calm your breathing, “Not by might, nor by power but My Spirit says the Lord”.

     He instantly stopped cutting and looked at you shocked. “Interesting…but that is a fairly common scripture. You could have remember it from anywhere”. You glanced away from your bleeding arms and looked up to him, “My Sunday School teacher was Mrs. Grach. I even taught children’s church a few times…Noah’s Ark, Jonah and the big fish, Daniel in the Lion’s Den and David verses Goliath.” He stared at you long and hard as you continued, “But I strayed and I need your help. Help me Mr. Bundy…you’re my only hope”. Internally you chuckled that you snuck in a Star Wars reference and secretly hoped he didn’t discover you were placating him.

 

     The teams pulled up to the house. Morgan followed by Prentiss and J.J. circled the house trying to find an opening or some sort of line of sight. Aaron, Rossi and Reid stayed behind trying to find the best way to initiate contact. Suddenly the local police descended on to the location, lights and sirens blaring notifying every one of their presence.

 

     You froze when you heard the sirens, Lana started to sob and Mr. Bundy abruptly stood, looking out the peephole. He whipped around glaring at the two of you. “Who had the hearing device?” Lana continued sobbing as he stalked towards you two. He slapped Lana and seethed, “shut up” which caused her to sob quietly. He turned his wrath on to you and immediately started to slap you multiple times. After what seemed like hours, he stopped, “I know it was you! You brought them here!” He started to circle the room mumbling to him self while you tried to get a hold of your breathing.

 

     To say Aaron was furious at the sirens would be an understatement. Before Rossi could intervene, he went up to their Sheriff and stop abruptly at the clueless man. Aaron’s voice was eerily calm as he said, “I specifically told you no sirens and lights.” The sheriff immediately backed up at Aaron’s calm but deadly demeanor. He mumbled out, “We received the new orders and came accordingly”. Aaron stopped in his tracks, the teams surrounding him could almost see him grinding his teeth in frustration, “New orders?” he turned and looked at Kipe, “We will discuss protocol afterwards. If anything happens to the two women… there will be consequences.” With that he turned and walked back to Rossi and Reid.

     Morgan broke his concentration; “We think we found a way in through the basement window. J.J and Emily can fit.” Every one waited on Hotch’s orders, “After hearing the commotion, the unsub will be eratic. J.J. and Prentiss get in and try to find a way to allow the rest of the team in, Rossi will try and call in to get him talking.”

 

     You heard the phone ring and you knew it was going to be the police. Mr. Bundy stopped in his tracks and glared at you, “Police?” You needed to get him to calm down, “Sir, I meant what I said. I wasn’t lying. I need you to help me.” You locked eyes with him, trying to plead with him and get him to calm down. He squinted at you and picked up the phone, “Answer it!” He held the phone to your face, “hello” you managed to whisper out. You breathed a silent sigh of relief when you heard Rossi’s calm voice, “My name is David Rossi, I am with the FBI and we want to help. May I please talk to the man in charge?” You looked up at Mr. Bundy, “He wants to talk to the man in charge?”

     Mr. Bundy took the phone and put it to his ear. Rossi heard his breathing but the unsub didn’t say a word. “Sir, my name is Agent David Rossi and I’m with the FBI. We want to help. How can we assist you?” The line was met with more silence when Mr. Bundy decided to talk, “Is y/n with you?” Rossi quickly glanced around to see Hotch and Reid’s shocked expression. A little more calmly Mr. Bundy said, “Is she with you?” Rossi didn’t want to give your identity away so he answered, “I’m afraid I don’t know whom you are referring to”. More silence filled the line until the whole team heard you scream.

     Mr. Bundy got back on the line, “Do not lie to me. She is already losing a lot of blood. I don’t think she can lose much more.” “Now I’ll ask you again, is y/n with you?” Reid looked over to Rossi as Aaron paced, “Tell him the absolute truth. He is only going to believe what he wants. We are basically just stalling until Emily and J.J get a shot”. Rossi nodded and glanced back at Aaron who gave him his consent. “She is a consultant for the FBI.” Rossi said. Mr. Bundy glared back at you and put the phone on speaker, “Not an agent?” You shook your head no and then slumped down. Your stomach was bleeding pretty heavily so you were trying to stop the blood flow. “Interesting” the unsub murmured as he hung up.

 

     Aaron was quick to the comms, “J.J? Emily? Anything?” The female agents managed to squeeze through the window. Glancing around they saw clutter everywhere…boxes and misc. items were thrown everywhere, blocking the door out and the stairs up to the house. They agents decided to separate to each start working as quickly and quietly making a path both to the outside and inside of the house. As calmly as she could, Emily whispered, “We’re working on a solution but we are surrounded by so much junk blocking both the door out and the stairs up to the house”. Hotch all but growled as he turned to Rossi.

 

     Mr. Bundy came back to you and calmly sat down. Your breathing was getting staggered from lose of blood but you managed to look up at him. He stared at you before speaking, “Answer my questions truthfully and there’s a chance I won’t hurt you before I kill you”. You nodded in agreement as he began, “Are you really not an agent?”

     You took a deep breath, “No sir, just a consultant”. He squinted his eyes at you but seem to believe you, “What type of consultant?” You took a deep breath, careful not cause anymore pain, “I specialize in victim profiling”. He took his knife out and watched you freeze. “Relax y/n, I know you’re telling the truth besides I’ve decided that every lie you tell, our lovely Ms. Lana will get to experience some pain.” The phone rang again and Mr. Bundy groaned, “They’re anxious to get to you”. He picked up the phone and simply said, “Not ready” and then hung up.

     He walked back to you and Lana and began his next round of questions. “Now tell me about your faith y/n” You groaned and he took the opportunity to knick Lana in the arm causing her to shriek out in pain. “Are you ready to answer or shall I continue on our lovely Lana here?” he whispered.

     You tried to straighten up without disrupting your wounds as began, “I wasn’t lying when I told you that I grew up in church but I slowly fell way and began to do whatever I wanted”. He focused back to you and came into your line of sight, “I believe you. I believe that you knew God but you also managed to disown Him.” You slowly nodded yes, “Well then, it’s a good thing you met me!” he smirked.

     The phone rang again, he groaned at the constant interruption, “Quite the tenacious team, aren’t they?” He said looking at you. With that you managed to smirk and whisper, “You have no idea”. Mr. Bundy heard you and looked at you and Lana. As if a light bulb went off, he looked at you, “What will make them back off to give me more time with you?”

     You thought for a moment, you knew what you wanted to say but you didn’t know if that would throw him into frenzy. He smirked at you, “Come on y/n don’t be shy now”. You looked up to him, “Well since we’re being honest here…releasing Lana will show a sign on good faith plus they’ll have to tend to her medically and question her giving you more time with me”. He stared at you and smiled, “You’re on a roll here y/n” as he began to cut her zip ties and dragging her to the door. The phone rang again and this time he answered, “I have a present coming out the door for you now please leave us alone” and he immediately hung up.


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation escalates with the help of Kipe.

**“A woman must not depend on the protection of man, but must be taught to protect herself”. Susan B. Anthony**

The door swung open and Lana stumbled through. Aaron was the first to reach her and gently take her back to the ambulance. He sat her down and let the medic work as he hovered closely.

The EMT cleared her to talk and he was immediately in front of her with Reid standing by, anxiously he asked, “Is y/n still alive?” She looked up at him with tears filling her eyes, “She’s the reason I’m out here, and she’s the reason I barely have a scratch on me. She saved me”. He relaxed and smiled at that, “That’s my girl”.

     Rossi took over and questioned her on everything, her surroundings, his demeanor, his fascination with religion and more importantly his interest in you. During all of this, both females managed to make a dent in the debris blocking the stairs and door. With Morgan pushing the door in and Emily pulling, they managed to create a space where he could squirm in. Now the three of them focused on clearing the mess blocking the stairs as quickly and quietly as they could. They knew if the unsub heard them, you would be dead.

     With the BAU team focused on Lana or removing debris, Kipe took his chance and quickly walked up to the front door of the unsubs house. A member of Kipe’s team saw him move and quickly went to Hotch, “Excuse me sir, but…” before the agent had a chance to finish, Hotch saw Kipe’s movements. All three BAU agents yelled at him to ‘freeze’ but he just smirked and knocked on the door.

     Both you and Mr. Bundy turned and looked at the door. “Who the hell is knocking at the door” you thought. Mr. Bundy turned and glared at you, “You said they would leave us alone! You lied” as he slapped you hard. With your head daggling, you managed to murmur, “This is against protocol”. He looked down at you and angrily said, “So you’re telling me that this isn’t supposed to happen?” You simply nodded a yes.

     He looked at you and then the door, “Well let’s see who decided to come and visit”. You groaned as he grabbed your hair, holding a knife to your throat, loudly he said, “Come in”.

     Your eyes widened in shock when you saw Kipe waltz through the door. Mr. Bundy cut your neck causing some blood to flow as he told Kipe to turn and remove any weapons. Kipe went through the motions showing him that he came without any weapons.

     The words spilled out as you glared at him, “What are you doing here?” He smiled at you, “Happy to see me y/n?” he answered. You continued to glare at him when you said, “No, now get out”. He slowly moved forward while smirking, “You’d rather spend time with a murderer than me?” Mr. Bundy gripped your hair tighter as you managed to say, “He is not a murderer. He is doing God’s work”. Immediately his gripped loosened and the knife fell from your neck. “That’s a good girl y/n” Mr. Bundy said. “Now if you would kindly explain whom this agent is?” he said only looking at you.

     “This is Damien Kipe, an eager, pompous, envious, impatient and dreadful FBI agent. He has gone against protocol by coming in here, therefore endangering all our lives in the process. He is here for self-gratification purposes only. He doesn’t care what happens to you or me as long as he comes out looking the hero.” Mr. Bundy started to chuckled, “Well y/n, why don’t you tell me what you really think?”

     Looking at Kipe, he motioned for him to sit in the now vacant chair and with that he pulled out a gun. “Now that I have a real agent, I’ll use this primitive weapon. Please Agent Kipe have a seat” Kipe did what he was told and sat down.

     “Y/n and I have been playing a game. She answers my questions and I decide whether or not she’s telling the truth. Now that you’re here, we can play a two-person game. Any time she lies you get a knick, any time you lie she gets knick. Good?” Kipe hesitantly agrees while you speak up, “I don’t like these rules. He lies about every thing”.

     Mr. Bundy smiles, “Exactly”. You groan as the ‘game’ begins.

     “Now tell me y/n, why did you and Agent Kipe break up?” You looked up at him like he was crazy saying, “Break up? We never dated. He disgusts me”. Mr. Bundy smirks, “Now, now, y/n. No woman hates a man this much without a little romantic drama between them.” He approaches Kipe with his knife, quickly swiping his blade across his bound arm. Kipe whines as the blade draws some blood. “She is lying! I rejected her that’s why she hates me so much” Kipe all but screamed.

     You manage to roll your eyes and look up at Bundy, “I’ve been honest the whole time, why would I choose now to lie to you?” Mr. Bundy nodded in agreement as he went back to Kipe but before Bundy could inflict any more pain on the agent, he blurted out, “She didn’t tell you about the whole protocol. While one person talks to the unsub, other members of the team try to find a way in.” You visibly tense at his omission and drop your head.

     Mr. Bundy came in front of you, “Is that true? Are there agents trying to get in my house?” You slowly lift your head as you said, “Sometimes the FBI tries to find alternate methods incase the negotiations fail.”

    Kipe quickly filled in the blanks, “That’s right. There are three agents in your basement trying to move boxes to get to you”. Mr. Bundy looked at you and quickly turned towards his basement door.

     You whispered, “You dumbass, you just signed our death warrants” Kipe started to struggle against the restraints as you dropped your head.

     Suddenly you heard a struggle and a single gunshot.

     You looked up praying the team was ok. J.J. was the first to appear followed my Prentiss. Morgan stayed with the unsub who was bleeding profusely on the floor.

     You smiled brightly at the sight of those women and gave a sigh of relief. Aaron, Rossi and Reid burst through the door. You saw Aaron and immediately felt relief. He quickly crossed the room taking out his knife and cutting your restraints. You immediately fell into his arms as he held you up, gently stroking your hair and kissing the top of your head.

     You saw Kipe still tied to the chair, no one seemed to be in a rush to untie him so you looked up at Aaron and gently grabbed the knife. He watched you walk over to him, holding your stomach. You gripped the knife as you turned to face him. Kipe began to stammer, “Agents? You going to let her near me with a knife?”

     You smirked as no one moved to intervene. You bent over slowly holding the knife. You could feel his breathing hitch as you cut his ties releasing his hands. He started to rub his wrist mumbling something about needing medical attention when he looked up to see you wind back and punch him clear in the nose, breaking it and causing blood to flow freely.

     He fell over holding his face and groaning, “Did you see that? That is assaulting an agent”. Hotch stepped over, wrapping his arm around your waist to support you. Looking down at Kipe, he calmly said, “You left your comm on you piece of shit, my analyst recorded the whole thing and was live streaming it to the FBI directors office. As of 8 minutes ago, you are not an agent also…” he stepped to the side as Rossi and Reid approached, “You have the right to remain silent…”

     You started to chuckle, which led to pain so Aaron gently helped you to the ambulance. While you were getting worked on, another EMT stopped Kipe’s bleeding as Reid and Rossi escorted him out to a police car. Morgan approached you, Hotch, J.J and Emily, he chuckled as he said, “My code of survival says never mess with a woman that carries a gun”.


	6. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader heals...slowly and then decides to tease her beloved...resulting in some new behavior for them.

**“The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other’s life”. Richard Bach**

 

The ride to the hospital was the first chance you and Aaron had away from the team. He watched as the EMT took all your vitals. He noticed your shortness of breath and paleness of your skin. He gently took your hand and started rubbing circles with his thumb.

You sighed and turned to him, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you everything about Kipe and his behavior. I guess I figured you would have tried to stop me and lives were at stake. I don’t know why I didn’t just tell you. I know you would’ve have found a way to help those nannies.”

You stopped and took a deep breath and started to ramble, “It’s just that… you just got home and Jack was so excited and I know you were tired and I don’t know why I didn’t tell you everything…” Aaron cut you off, “Hey, hey…look at me”.

You slowly turned your head and looked deep into his eyes. “Nobody remembers the victims; everybody remembers the killer. You’ve spent your life playing a victim and being alone. I want you to know that I…my team…we remember. We put the case first for the sole purpose of saving the victim. I’m not here to save you, we both know you don’t need saving but I am here to tell you that I will always support you and help you figure out a way to always come home to Jack and I.”

Your eyes begin to tear up, you blink away your tears and smirk at Aaron, “Why do you have to be so great?!” He shakes his head and rolls his eyes as the Ambulance doors open. The EMTs roll you out to the hospital and rattle off your vitals as they find you a room. Aaron stands by your side the whole time, absorbing all the information so you don’t have too. You just sit back and relax, knowing Aaron has every thing under control. They luckily find you a single room so you’ll have some privacy, no doubt at Aaron’s urging.

Soon you find yourself, comfortable in bed, hooked up to monitors and receiving some blood transfusions. You lost a good amount of blood with all the cuts and knife would across your abdominal. Aaron stepped out to go get some coffee and meet the team downstairs. They were all waiting until you were ready to receive some visitors. It was when you were by yourself, that you saw the scars on your arms; you gently put your hand on them while sighing.

 **“Scars remind us where we’ve been. They don’t have to dictate where we’re going”** …you looked up to see Rossi standing in the doorway. You smile at him, “I’m fortunate to have supportive beautiful friends like you and an amazing boyfriend…” You chuckle as Rossi comes in the room, “You know when I say boyfriend to describe Aaron it seems so trivial. He is so much more to me.” Rossi nods, understanding exactly what you are trying to say.

Before you knew it, the room is flooded with Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss, J.J, Reid, Rossi and Hotch. Every one was laughing and talking enjoying each other presence. The nurse came in and every body quieted down, “You’ll be happy to know that you can go home tomorrow with just a few things to follow so you don’t disturb all the stiches but we’ll go over that tomorrow with you and your husband.” You didn’t even get a chance to correct her when Aaron just smiled and thanked her. You looked up at him and he just smirked down at you.

Garcia chimed, “Shut the front door! Is there something we should know about? You know I can find out, right?” You chuckled as Aaron glared at Garcia, “Garcia”. Morgan wrapped his arm around her waist as she snuggled in closer to him, “Okay. Keep your super secrets to yourself, 007 and Mrs. 007”.

Everyone started to chit chat again when Rossi spoke up, “You know y/n with all those stiches you won’t be able to do everything. It’ll be a slow healing process.” You nodded in agreement but smirked as you said, “When I can’t do something, I remember that Reid can’t use chopsticks, and he’s a genius”. With that every one burst out laughing. The nurse came in a few moments later making every one leave so you could get some rest.

You nestled into your hospital bed and got as comfortable as you could. Aaron pulled the recliner closer to your bed and leaned over and gave you a sweet kiss.

The next few days seem to fly by. Between Aaron, Jack and Garcia you were well taken care of. You weren’t on bed rest but you couldn’t do any strenuous activity…much to your disappointment.

Aaron was careful not to disturb any stiches or bruises but it’s been a month since you left for Kipe’s case and you were getting antsy. However Aaron was a stickler for the doctor’s orders... Although you knew he was feeling it as well.

A few days after you left the hospital he came home and gave you a hug, unexpectedly, his hand drifted to your hip. It settled there and pulled you closer. You inhaled sharply. You were against his warm chest as you thought, “must he be so perfect?” You laid your hand against his chest. His breathing quickened as did yours. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to yours. Your breaths mingled and your heart fluttered. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss but soon it heated quite quickly but before you could entice him more, Aaron broke apart from the kiss. Breathing heavily, he smirked, “Not yet”. He gave you another quick kiss and left you feeling breathless and quite frankly frustrated.

You made a doctors appointment about two weeks after you left the hospital. Your wounds were healing nicely especially since Aaron was treating you with kid gloves. You were excited to go and decided not to tell Aaron about it. Just incase the doctor doesn’t clear you there’s no need to get his hopes up as well as yours. An hour later, free of all remaining stiches, you were clear for active duty including any activities with one, Aaron Hotcher. You decided you’d have a little fun with the special agent.

Aaron was in his office when his phone went off. He smirked when he saw your name pop up. “Hey, I just wanted you to know that I went to the doctors and I’m clear for active duty” He smiled as he responded, “That’s great”.

You chuckled as you typed in your response. _“The doctor gave me a treat for being a good patient. I’m just here sucking on my lollipop and …wishing it was you”_ You laughed as you waited his response. Aaron was always the professional so when there was a chance to get him hot and bothered, you love to take it. You saw the little bubble pop up in his message but all he wrote was _“y/n”._

You laughed even more because you could hear his no nonsense tone of voice in his text. So you decided to play some more… _“Hey, I just wanted to let you know that if you’re having a hard time, like a really hard time, I’m here for you. I mean, I can give you a hand…or something”_

You made it home, you still had a bit before Aaron came home so you made yourself a nice relaxing bath, shaved your legs and lotioned all up. After the bath, you just slipped on a light spring dress. You felt relaxed and peaceful. You looked at your phone and smiled at Aaron’s response. _“YOU ARE KILLING ME”_

You didn’t necessarily want to continue torturing him but you couldn’t resist. _“Just got out of the bath and I’m trying to decide between the red lacy panties or the pink boy shorts”_

He didn’t respond right away so you decided to go in for the kill… _“Let me be clear: when I see you later, I’m going to undress you button by button. I’m going to unzip your pants and take them off leg by leg. I’m going to take off your boxers and throw them against the wall. What happens next is all up to you”_

You called Jessica and asked her to pick up Jack. She laughed at your request as if knowing why you needed her. You hung up and heard the door open. You turned to see Aaron glaring at you. “You’re home early?” you barely whisper.

He slowly closes the door and locks it. He silently puts his bag down, loosens his tie, and takes off his shoes and socks. You begin to nervously fidget. “Maybe you pushed him too far” you thought. As you waited for Aaron to say something, you began to fiddle with the hem of the dress. He looked up at you and sternly asked, “Jack?” You stared at him and simply responded, “Jessica”. He nodded as he took he stepped towards you. He stopped directly in front of you and looked you up and down. He slowly put his hands on your shoulders. He toyed with the straps of your dress and then simply flicked them off. You stood there in just bra and panties.

He looked you up and down while circling you, “I see you went with the pink boy shorts”. You gulped as he found himself back in front of you. He looked at you as asked you, “Well?” You turned your head puzzled at his question. “I believe you said, when I got home you were going undress me button by button. You were going to unzip my pants and take them off leg by leg. Finally you were going to take off my boxers and throw them against the wall. Then I get to have my way with you”

You smirked and did just that. You started out looking at him while you slipped off his suit jacket, took off his tie and then proceeded to unbutton his white crisp shirt. Aaron Hotcher stood shirtless in front of you. You openly gaped at him, and then you put your hands on his chest slowly dragging them down to his belt. You broke eye contact with him and undid his belt, gently pulling his pants off. You were kneeling on the floor in your pink bra and panties staring directly at his clearly evident arousal. You licked your lips, wanting desperately to touch him but you knew he wanted you to follow his orders. “However you were never the best at taking orders” you thought as you reached your hand out to stroke.

He quickly grabbed your hand, “tsk, tsk y/n”. He pulled you up and led you upstairs. Once you made it upstairs, he aggressively turned you to face him. He gripped your hair and pulled. Moans escape your lips as he slammed his lips into yours. He pulled tighter and you gasp opening your mouth giving him full access to assault your mouth. He made his way down your neck when he suddenly bit the nape of your neck. You moaned loudly as he continued to nibble and bite…leaving marks all over.

He abruptly stopped and grabbed your wrist bringing you towards the bed. You smiled as you thought you knew what was coming however Aaron surprised you. He sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled you over his knee. You whelped in surprise as he sternly said, “You were a naughty girl today and that deserves punishment”.

You bit your lip as you thought, “Sweet baby Jesus, is he seriously going to spank me” and before you could think any further, you felt a spank across your ass. He continued to spank and scold you, “Y/n, do you know how hard you got me while I was at work?” … “That’s a naughty girl. I had to leave work early because of you”. After the 5th spank, he stood up and you moaned.

“You’re so sexy when you moan. I love the sounds you make,” he whispered in your ear.

He walked you back to the bed but stopped and basically ripped your bra and panties off. You were walking mush; all your senses were overloaded. He pushed you onto the bed and said, “Relax…just lie back and let me make you cum”.

You groaned at his words. He removed his boxers and you watched as his crawled over you. He stared at you and leaned in to your ear whispering, “I’m going to fuck you until I feel that sweet little pussy clenching around my cock”.

He looked back at you and slowly descended onto your lips. He ran his tongue along the bottom of your lip. Just when you were expecting a little more teasing, he paused…looking at you he leaned in again kissing you slow and passionate. He moved down your neck while his hands found your nipples. Slowly pinching and massaging…you were moaning his name, “Please Aaron”…”I need you”.

His one hand slowly descended lower and lower until he was touching you where you desperately wanted him too. He groaned as he touch you, “You’re so wet” Without warning his hands left you and you audibly whined. He smirked as he simply said, “Turn over, face down”. You did as he directly. He leaned down and whispered, “I’m going to fuck you now” your breath hitched as you felt his hand wrapped around you and immediately started rubbing your clit.

You moaned and grabbed on to the sheets. He used his knee to separate your legs and with one smooth action, his slide into you. He stopped all movements and then suddenly started to pump over and over while touching your clit. You felt everything and soon you were a moaning mess. You heard Aaron groan and murmur, “Come y/n” and that was that, you clenched around him and he moaned your name…both of you frozen in time as you came down your highs.

As both your breathing subsided, he climbed off of you as you turned over. He leaned over and kissed you deeply. “Come on lets get some food in us, I’m no where near done with you” he said as he held out his hand to help you up. You laughed as he threw his shirt to you and he tug on his boxers. “Come on my love, I’ve got plans for us tonight”. He grabbed your hand, pulling you in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SERunion7 on the suggestion, I decided to turn The Specialist into a series. As always, thanks for reading!!


End file.
